


Motherhood

by scribblenubbin



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Caroline's daughter is now 8 weeks old. A small snippet of a Sunday for the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

Caroline rubbed her eyes and looked over at her partner who was sat up against the pillows, their eight week old daughter suckling at her breast and smiled. The sun was just starting to come through the gap in the curtains and Caroline looked briefly at the clock. Six o’clock on a Sunday morning and there was no place on Earth she would rather be than lying in bed watching Kate feed their little girl.

“Morning.” Kate whispered as she saw Caroline watching her.

“Morning.” Caroline’s smile grew. “What time did she wake?”

“About fifteen minutes ago. You were dead to the world. I guess being woken every three hours will eventually do that to you.” Kate looked down at both the girls in her life with pure love in her eyes.

“Why don’t I put the kettle on?” Caroline asked.

“Tea would be good.” Kate smiled. “And it’s your turn to do the nappy change.”

“Not a problem.” Caroline stretched and extracted herself from under the covers. “I won’t be long.” She leaned forward, kissed Kate softly on the forehead and retrieved her dressing gown from the back of the door.

“We’ll be here.” Kate smiled.

***

Lawrence was in the kitchen when Kate got down there, his homework open on the kitchen island and the kettle boiling behind him.

“What are you doing up?” Caroline asked, surprised as she walked in.

“My little... sister woke me up.” He answered. He still wasn’t sure that that’s what the baby was but as his mum was calling the little one her daughter, he was trying for her sake. “Kettle’s on for you and Kate.”

“Thank you, darling.” Caroline smiled and stood beside him, looking at the homework he had out. “And doing your homework as well? Are you sure you’ve not been replaced with a doppelganger overnight?”

“Ha, ha, Mum.” Lawrence rolled his eyes at her. “You said I had to finish it before I went to Angus’ house today.”

“Yes, yes I did.” Caroline agreed as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

“And it’s not like I can avoid it living with two teachers in the house.” Lawrence answered.  
“No you can’t. Have you had breakfast yet?” Caroline asked as she put some toast in the toaster.

“I had cereal and a banana.” Lawrence answered. “About half an hour ago. I’m going to go shower.”

“Okay, love.” Caroline turned and smiled as he closed up his books and headed for the door. She had to smile when she realised just how much her younger son had matured since the baby was born.

***

A few hours later, Caroline was pushing the pram through the park, Kate walking by her side. Both of them blissfully happy and all three of them enjoying the fresh air. The baby gurgled happily up at them as her two mothers talked about work.

“Andrew Brayshaw informed me on Friday that we’re too old to have a baby.” Caroline laughed.

“He didn’t!” Kate looked shocked.

“I was taking your 9F lesson and Jonathan Raleigh asked when you were coming back. I told him when the baby is older and that’s when Andrew butted in. He didn’t look too happy when I told him if that’s what he thought, he could write me an essay on the reproductive system of human females.” Caroline’s laughter grew louder.

“And I bet he tried to get out of it.” Kate laughed.

“He did, I told him for each excuse he came up with I’d add an extra hundred words to the total and it is to be on my desk by nine o’clock on Monday morning. Your Mum is a cruel headmistress.” She said to the little one.

“But a good mother and partner.” Kate added, slipping her arm around Caroline’s waist and smiling down at their daughter.

The baby burbled back up at them, her dark eyes trying to distinguish the faces that the shapes in front of her made and let out a little yawn. All she knew was that her parents loved her and each other and that they both made her feel safe.


End file.
